Adrienne Guadiacco
Adrienne Guadiacco is a skilled female Duelist and a third-year student from the Raviel Blue Dormitory at Neo Duel Academy. She is one of the eight students chosen to participate in the Homecoming Duel Tournament, as well as one of Alexander Frost's closest friends. She has been called "Adrie" on certain occasions by her brother, Gregorio Guadiacco, and also much more regularly by Alexander Frost. In Japanese, Adrienne's name has been written as アドリエングアディアッコ (Adorien Guadiakko). Character Design Adrienne is described as an elegant and attractive young woman with softly tanned skin and large, dark, liquid eyes. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Raviel Blue blazer, along with a personalized black miniskirt, black boots, and an optional pair of fingerless blue gloves. One of her trademark accessories is a belt in the style of a serpent. Her dark black-blue hair is usually worn behind her neck, reaching to just above her forearms. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk with blue trim representing the female Dorm on her left arm. Character Biography Adrienne Guadiacco, along with Alexander Frost, is one of the elite students at the Academy. She is known around the school as the "Queen" of the Raviel Blue Dorm for her prodigious Dueling talent and her extraordinary beauty. While Adrienne is extremely popular and sought-after by her fellow peers, she usually doesn't care for the company of others, except for Alexander, her constant companion and one true friend. Her temperamental attitude is well-known throughout the Academy—however, she has a heart of gold for those she's fond of. Although she's an individual with strong convictions who values independence, Adrienne can also be unscrupulous from time to time. She is also extremely seductive, and not above using her physical beauty to give her an edge against her opponents or to get what she wants. Adrienne hails from Greece, the only daughter of a wealthy and prominent family with a history for producing successful Pro League Duelists. Introduced to the game of Duel Monsters at a young age, she learned to Duel alongside her older brother, Gregorio Guadiacco. During this intense and often stressful process, the two of them became extremely close. When Adrienne was ten years old, however, she and her parents awoke to find that her brother had disappeared without a trace. The mysterious disappearance of her brother, with whom she shared a very special bond, caused something inside her heart to die. Slowly but surely, Adrienne became a very pessimistic person, believing that nothing lasts forever and that all efforts to change one's fate are meaningless. Deck Adrienne plays a Gorgoness Deck, given to her by her father and constructed with her brother's help. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects at her disposal, ranging from the destruction of her opponent's Monster, Spell, and Trap Cards to the Summoning of her three Ritual Monsters, the Gorgoness Sisters. Since many of her monsters gain their effects when Special Summoned from the Deck, she also includes several cards capable of calling them out, including her signature Snake Garden Field Spell. Category:End of Days Characters Category:Characters